cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
007 (Call of Justice)
Great Britain (real name unknown), aka Cyborg 007, is one of the nine protagonists of the CGI film trilogy ''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice''. Appearance Britain is a older man who, unlike his fellow 00-Cyborgs, is completely bald. He has a straight nose, arching black eyebrows, and gray eyes. He appears to be middle-aged, with signs of physical aging such as "crow's feet" wrinkles, prominent dark eye circles, and laugh lines around the mouth. He resembles a mix of his RE: incarnation and 009 vs. Devilman incarnation, but somewhat older. Britain wears a redesigned 00 Cyborg uniform where from the waist up, he wears a bright red, high-collared armored vest that resembles a Kevlar flak jacket, with bright red protectors on his wrists and shoulders; black shoulder and chest straps; and four yellow dots on the front of his torso. Underneath the vest, he wears a dark red bodysuit, with a thick black belt on his waist connected by four straps running parallel diagonally across his upper thighs and crotch area. His footwear consists of black, knee-high, armored boots with built-in knee protectors, and he has black protective pads on his elbows. His uniform lacks a gun holster, and his iconic yellow scarf goes through a slit in the back of his collar. Unlike previous incarnations who wore a double-breasted military uniform, Britain's 00 Cyborg uniform in Call of Justice has incorporated militaristic elements, as it resembles those worn for stealth recon missions. His uniform also contains elements of the camouflaging bodysuit later worn in Archaia; the high-collared uniform from the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, and the small-buttoned uniform from ''009 Re:Cyborg''. Personality This incarnation of Great Britain is more suave and sophisticated and occasionally delivers a bit of snark or dry wit when speaking to someone. History In Call of Justice, Britain's backstory falls in line with the manga and RE: continuity. At one point he was kidnapped and forcibly transformed into a 00-Cyborg by Black Ghost, after which he and his fellow 00 Cyborgs rebelled and escaped captivity. From there, he became a protector of humanity, defending the people from Black Ghost and other threats. However, after the Cold War ended, people started seeing the 00-Cyborgs as living weapons and world threats. Britain worked for M16 as an agent for a time, but after the 00-Cyborgs failed to stop Dubai from being obliterated by an atomic bomb, the UN Guardian troops were established, causing Britain and the 00-Cyborgs to live in hiding and finally giving them a chance to live the rest of their lives in peace. Episode 1 One day, the 00-Cyborgs are contacted by a female reporter, Lucy Davenport, who wants to have a meeting with them. While she is visiting, Francoise warns the others via internal communicator to behave themselves. Over tea, Lucy shows them photographs taken by the government of their exploits against Black Ghost, and asks them if they're cyborgs built by Dr. Gilmore. The 00-Cyborgs, shocked and tense, offer no response. While this is happening, Britain and Pyunma investigate Lucy's car, with Britain changing one of his fingers into a car key to unlock it. Their search, however, reveals that Lucy is not being tracked or working for a hidden group Both Britain and Pyunma reenter their house at the same time that Lucy mentions a race of immortal people living among humans, which catches the 00-Cyborgs' attention. Albert, who is skeptical of Lucy's claims, asks Britain for intel, but Britain reveals that M16 had no such information. Jet Link reveals the CIA didn't have anything, either. Lucy shows them a strange cube her father had given her before his death, with orders to give it to the 00-Cyborgs if they met. The cube could only be opened by two people: Dr. Gilmore and Ivan Whisky. Right after Dr. Gilmore opens it, revealing a robotic mosquito inside, the 00-Cyborg's home is attacked by a violent blizzard, putting everyone on guard. As the 00-Cyborgs protect Lucy from the hailstones, a massive storm cloud appears before them. Episode 2 The 00-Cyborgs quickly see that the abnormal weather was specifically targeting them. On Joe's orders, everyone rushes back inside the house. Britain presses a hidden secret switch on the carpeted floor, where the group is taken to a secret underground base, where a supercomputer is held. Because of the storm, all systems are disabled. While everyone figures out what to do with the weather, Ivan suggests the cause might be in the skies, causing Jet to speculate if the cause is specifically in the supercell itself. Dr. Gilmore decides to suit up the 00-Cyborgs by unlocking a compartment that has upgraded versions of their 00-Cyborg outfits. The 00-Cyborgs rush outside. Under Ivan's orders, Britain, G-Junior, and Chang Changku are to act as decoys for whomever is causing the storm, much to Chang's dismay. Britain jokes it's the role they're meant for, anyway. Underground, both Dr. Gilmore and Lucy wonder if whomever was after Lucy was able to find her through the cube she had. Britain, through his internal communicator, reveals that he discovered that Lucy's car is a rental, and that most rental cars come with a anti-theft GPS system, meaning that Lucy's enemies had been tracking her the whole time, causing Lucy to despair. Once everyone is in position, Joe orders his fellow 00-Cyborgs to attack. Britain, Chang, and G-Junior rush into the open, only to be greeted by freezing gusts of wind. Eventually the 00-Cyborgs find the source of the storm, through Jet and Francoise, and shoot him down, causing said source Arnold Knox, to fall from the supercell and onto the ground. Arnold gets up and blasts Britain's group with a freezing gust. Dr. Gilmore reveals that Arnold is a wealthy mogul and orderes the 00-Cyborgs to hold fire, giving Arnold incentive to attack them. Joe saves Britain, Chang, and G-Junior from being killed, but Arnold decides to attack the others as well. Perplexed as to why his enemies won't retaliate, Arnold offers a proposition: hand over Lucy's cube and he might spare them. When Joe refuses, Arnold goes on the attack. Britain asks Ivan how to stop Arnold, and Ivan reveals because of his ability to perceive changes in air currents, Arnold is able to detect the 00-Cyborgs' every move and act accordingly, by manipulating the weather to decrease entropy (i.e. heat). Using a plan to manipulate the hot air Jet found in the supercell, both Joe and Jet create turbulence both on air and on ground, while Britain and the others cover them by distracting Arnold. The resulting turbulence channels the heat from Chang's fire breath and absorb the supercell, creating a heated explosion that knocks out Arnold. Arnold falls to the ground from a great height, killing him. The 00-Cyborgs gather around him, with Jet commenting that he "croaked" without struggle. After covering the body, they discuss how to fight more people like Arnold, while Francoise confides to Joe that she's scared of the possibility of their days of fighting not being yet over. Episode 3 After the battle with Arnold is over, the 00-Cyborgs gather around inside and tell Lucy they have no choice but to believe her. Meanwhile, Britain looks at Lucy's father's journal, listing members of the mysterious Blessed organization, and remarks it resembles a child's spy book. When the 00-Cyborgs decide to not make a move against the Blessed due to their power and their unknown status, in order to avoid an international incident, Lucy pleads them to reconsider. Dr. Gilmore explains that the 00-Cyborgs are reactionary to acts of evil, and above all else, they want to live normally in peace. Moreover, the world has the UN Guardian troops protecting it. After Lucy leaves with Albert and Pyunma, Britain hitches a ride with them unawares by merging himself with their jeep, revealing himself after Edward Higgins attacks and uses his powers of gravity to create a sinkhole and bury Lucy alive, killing her. Albert tries to create a diversion for Edward and shoot, but the enemy easily deflects his bullets and propels the three 00-Cyborgs away, before crushing their jeep and making them explode. This provokes Jet into going after them, but he is easily incapacitated. However, Britain, Albert, and Pyunma survive their attack, and later rush to aid their friends against Edward. While flying with insect wings, Britain helps Albert attack from the air, but Edward protects himself and they're both easily defeated. As a last-ditch effort, Ivan teleports Joe inside Edward's gravity field, which allows Joe to punch and incapacitate him. Albert then kills him with an electromagnetic knife while he's still weakened from the blow. After the body is covered, Britain removes the goggles Edward was wearing, and the 00-Cyborgs discover he was the same man who appeared in all photos featuring the 00-Cyborgs, explaining why Blessed knows about them. When Dr. Gilmore arrives with Lucy, Britain reveals that he was in on the plan to monitor Edwards, disguising himself as Lucy while the real one was taken to safety. Lucy thanks the 00-Cyborgs for saving her life. Suddenly, helicopters belonging to the UN Guardians arrive at their house. Episode 4 The presence of the UN Guardians sends the 00-Cyborgs on guard, but Dr. Gilmore tells them to stand down. Katarina Canetti, a Guardian, and her partner Takeru Igarashi, attempt to arrest the 00-Cyborgs after seeing the bodies of Arnold and Edward, while also putting Lucy in protective custody. Britain asks Katarina why she's so convinced that he and his friends are criminals, and Katarina explains that she admired the 00-Cyborgs for their past heroic actions during the Cold War, but then the 00-Cyborgs went off the grid, causing the public to eventually forget about them. Their sudden emergence, combined with the devastation within their area, made the UN Guardians believe the 00-Cyborgs fabricated a threat to regain their lost public popularity. While Lucy is explaining to Katarina and Igarashi, Jet expresses anger that the Guardians see them as murderers. Britain points out that they did kill Arnold and Knox, but the others argue it was in self-defense. They try to listen on Lucy's interrogation through their internal communication systems, but they discover the Guardians have jammed the signals, making it impossible. Later, Igarashi tells the 00-Cyborgs they are to be detained at the UN Guardian headquarters, with permission to use force if necessary. Britain remarks that he couldn't disobey his bosses' orders, but Igarashi brushes it off. Before leaving, he tells them to tell his bosses everything they know, and that if the people the 00-Cyborgs fought are indeed working in the shadows, they would hate to be exposed. Despite Britain and the 00-Cyborgs' distrust of the Guardians, Joe tells them to go with the Guardians, justifying it as a chance to expose Blessed. If they resist now, Blessed would use that as incentive to frame them and put them out of commission for good. Based on Joe's words, all of them including Dr. Gilmore agree to go. Suddenly a missile comes flying and destroys a helicoptor, causing Katarina and Igarashi to suspect the 00-Cyborgs were responsible and open fire on them. The 00-Cyborgs rush to take cover from the assault. Angered, Jet decides to fly away and fight back. He finds himself pursued by missiles, but Francoise intervenes by jamming them and redirecting the missiles away from Jet. Jet finds one of the Guardians' Savior Tanks preparing to fire an explosive, and yells at them get down. This provokes the 00-Cyborgs into revealing themselves and retaliating. However, they are surprised when the Savior Tanks prove impervious to their attacks. Britain later flees with the others to their secret basement, while Joe and Jet cover their escape. Later, everyone boards the Dolphin III, with Pyunma and Jet as pilots. They use the Dolphin III to escape, validating the Guardians to create a manhunt for the 00-Cyborgs. Episode 5 As the Dolphin III flies away, the 00-Cyborgs watch somberly as their home burns as the result of the Guardians' actions. Suddenly, Francoise detects a reconnaissance drone, causing Jet to put the ship on stealth mode. As the 00-Cyborgs wonder who fired that stray missile, Britain suggests that Blessed wants to sow discord between the 00-Cyborgs and the Guardians, making the 00-Cyborgs the guilty party. This sparks an argument among them, debating whether they should confront Blessed or not. Albert defuses the situation by saying while they don't know much about Blessed's nature, Lucy's cube and Ivan's words are proof that they have to do something. Later, the 00-Cyborgs discover that several people are Blessed members with considerable wealth and power. Joe reveals that he wants to talk with Blessed and negotiate with them for peace Everyone is surprised, but Joe and Francoise are convinced that some of them do not want to fight a war with the 00-Cyborgs. They pick Rajiv Shylamalan, believing a powerful elder like him would have great influence over Blessed, and so would be easier to convince to end the conflict peacefully. G-Junior decides to go with them, since he knows his way around Minnesota, where Rajiv is located. With that, Britain and Albert decide to split up to investigate more about Blessed, Jet agreeing to take them to their requested places. However, they only receive warnings and nothing else, alerting their suspicions. Britain finds himself suddenly pursued by Guardian mechas, forcing him to hide in an alley and merge into a brick wall. He successfully evades his pursuers and tries to flee to safety. Episode 6 As Britain runs, he encounters Albert again. Albert suspects that their informants on Blessed are intentionally withholding important information, while Britain reveals the Guardians are pursuing the 00-Cyborgs, which means someone in the Guardians is a Blessed informant. They both hear Savior Tanks coming, causing them to run away. Both Britain and Albert contact Jet's group, telling them that the Guardians found their location. Episode 7 Both Albert and Britain later return to the Dolphin III to find Jet in the infirmary, severely injured and missing his lower body from the waist down. Dr. Gilmore tells the 00-Cyborgs he found a synthetic strain in Jet's body, that activates once injected into a living body. The thought of a Blessed member being able to control machines like a 00-Cyborg disturbs the 00-Cyborgs. Igarashi and Katarina enter the Dolphin III to inquire of Jet's condition, and after finding he's severely injured, they both apologize for causing trouble for the 00-Cyborgs. Dr. Gilmore later emerges to tell them additionally that the same strain in Jet's body was also in Lucy's cube holding the mosquito, making the mosquito a carrier of the strain. Suddenly Francoise detects Ivan's location at a military factory, Dynamics Ultra, Inc., which was the producer of the Savior Tanks and famous for its bio-weapon research. Lucy remembers that the factory is headed by a Blessed member, Steven Archimedes, and that her father acquired a sample of the the strain that affected Jet. The 00-Cyborgs wonder why Blessed would want Ivan, and speculate that they want him as their trump card. Igarashi and Katarina decide to join in the rescuing of Ivan to atone for their actions. Suddenly, Igarashi receives a transmission from his boss, telling him to withdraw and that he'll replace him with another squadron in pursuing the 00-Cyborgs. This causes him to realize that his boss is Blessed's mole, explaining the information leaks. He decides to go back to the Guardian HQ alone, ordering Katarina and his squad to stay behind with the 00-Cyborgs to help them eliminate Blessed, so he can deal with the internal crisis at HQ himself. Lucy decides to join him. Dr. Gilmore warns her that there might be other Blessed members in the UN Guardians, but she is confident she and Igarashi will succeed. After Lucy and Igarashi leave, Katarina asks the 00-Cyborgs if they're prepared. Britain expresses confidence that the strain won't affect him, since he's not really a machine in technicality. The 00-Cyborgs decide to rescue Ivan in twenty minutes, because that is how long the Guardians' Savior Tanks can resist the strain. Joe decides to take Britain and Chang with him for the infiltration mission. Episode 8 Britain, Joe, and Chang infiltrate Dynamics Ultra, Inc. together with Katarina and her squad, as part of Joe's plan. However, Francoise detects no signs of life inside the factory, and warns them both to be careful. When they enter the building, they find it empty. Joe speculates that Ivan might be in a room that blocks ESP and telepathy, which might be why Francoise can't detect him. Britain worries about spending twenty minutes searching for Ivan in a huge place. Katarina suggests they split up in pairs, with everyone going their separate ways. Chang is left behind with Britain, much to his dismay, but Britain comments there's no surprise in that after so many years of being together. After Francoise and Albert informs Joe and Katarina of a secret basement in the facility, they inform Britain and Chang as well. Suddenly Britain and Chang are alerted to the presence of a Blessed member, and they run to find Archimedes being under gunfire by the Savior Tanks. Britain catches their attention, causing the mecha to fire small balls containing the strain at them, but it harmlessly bounces off of them, and they give chase once he flies away in his mecha. However, Archimedes leads both Britain and Chang, as well as the allied Savior Tanks, into a trap where they are all trapped in an enclosed room. Joe tries to free them, but the door is unbreakable. Britain, Chang, and their two Savior Tanks are attacked by the mosquitoes carrying the strain, while Joe and Katarina are ambushed by Archimedes. Britain and Chang assure Joe they'll be fine and tell Joe to go after Archimedes, before Chang incinerates the mosquitoes. Britain and Chang inspect the Savior Tanks and discover that some mosquitoes have gotten in them. Their pilots start claiming they hear a voice and go berserk all over the room. Francoise tells them that something is manipulating their brainwaves and blood pressure. Britain and Chang try to get the Savior Tank pilots to calm down, to no avail. Francoise reveals that the strain is causing the pilots to go into cardiopulmonary arrest, which causes their blood pressure to skyrocket. One of the Savior Tanks grabs Britain, who watches its pilot cough up blood, and crashes through a wall before its pilot dies. He and Chang would look back at the carnage and bodies left behind with evident horror. Britain and Chang reunite with Joe, just in time to see Ivan teleport Pyotor and Emperor, two other Blessed members, away. Ivan tells his fellow 00-Cyborgs to forget about him, and that there is something he needs them to do before disappearing. Joe tries to go after Ivan, but is restrained by Archimedes, who collapses to the floor once Pyotor, Emperor, and Ivan go. After that, the facility starts exploding. Joe, Britain, Chang, and Katarina escape just in time as the facility burns to the ground. Episode 9 Britain and the 00-Cyborgs inform Dr. Gilmore of Ivan's willing departure with Blessed. Everyone is saddened, but Joe remembers that Ivan told them they need to do something for him. Katarina, who was held for questioning, reveals that she is a Blessed telepath who can link people's minds and relay thoughts to another person, which is the basis of her codename, "Linker". Katarina reveals Emperor's plan to force evolution on the entire human species and give them special abilities, with a success rate of five percent. All of the 00-Cyborgs, including Britain, are horrified by this plan, with Britain commenting that over 6 billion people will perish as the result of Emperor's scheming. It was then that everyone realizes that stopping Emperor's plan was what Ivan wanted them to do. Jet appears, fully healed and repaired, and the only one totally unaware of Katarina's explanations due to sleeping so long from his injuries. Britain asks for someone to explain everything for Jet. Later, Katarina reveals additional details to Blessed's plan - they want to release a full-scale swarm of mosquitoes carrying the strain from orbit, subjecting humanity to it. When both Jet and Francoise are suspicious as to why Katarina easily revealed Blessed's plan, Katarina reveals it's because she, along with most Blessed members, only shared common interests. They have no concept of comradeship or emotion, and see both as alien to them. Katarina tells the 00-Cyborgs that to release the strain from orbit, Blessed has launched several rockets into space. Once the mosquitoes are delivered to a space station orbiting Earth and released, they will infect their targets, and the symptoms of the strain will cause people to cough, thus releasing the strain into the air worldwide as an airborne infection. It will be incurable. Britain and the 00-Cyborgs are horrified. Dr. Gilmore tells them they have no other choice but to believe her. When Jet asks Dr. Gilmore for weapons to destroy the space station, Katarina tells them that even if they do it, Earth's gravity will pull the mosquitoes into the planet, and still infect humanity. The only option the 00-Cyborgs have is to draw it far away from Earth. Dr. Gilmore decides to use a rocket missile to propel the Dolphin III into space, but only three can go. While Joe, Jet, and Albert leave to disable the space station, Britain leaves for Earth to look after Lucy. Episode 11 Britain frees Lucy and Igarashi from their cells after they were imprisoned. After Lucy and Igarashi take note of the lack of guards, Britain confirms to Igarashi that Pyotor, his boss, is a member of the Blessed. Britain offers a place for him aboard the Dolphin, but Igarashi vows to collect information on his own terms, and leaves him and Lucy. Britain bids farewell to Lucy, who apologizes for involving the 00-Cyborgs with Blessed. Britain assures her that saving the world is the 00-Cyborgs' mission, and agrees to transmit Lucy's words to Heinrich before boarding the Dolphin III, which gets attacked by the UN Guardians due to having their memories of the Emperor's psychic fight with Ivan wiped by one of the Blessed. Nonetheless, the 00-Cyborgs race to Joe's location to help him. Britain and the other 00-Cyborgs later fight the UN Guardian army who invade the Dolphin III, when Igarashi joins in the fight to help them. Unfortunately, Pyotor arrives as well, and overpowers the 00-Cyborgs. Episode 12 As Britain and the 00-Cyborgs continue to fight the UN Guardian army, they sense Francoise leaving on her motorcycle to attend to Jet, and warn her to be careful. After the UN army manage to disable to Dolphin, Britain and the 00-Cyborgs struggle to keep afloat, eventually crash-landing near Themis Island where Joe is fighting Emperor. Britain commends Pyunma for his piloting skills, causing the latter to retort that he could have been rougher. They later arrive to aid Joe in fighting Emperor, but his incredible powers allow him to defeat them all. Ivan, recognizing the direness of the situation, tells everyone to believe in Joe and keep fighting, hoping it'll make Joe use his Acceleration to ascend time again, which eventually Joe does, enabling him to punch Emperor again. Emperor, enraged, unleashes his full power on Britain and the 00-Cyborgs. He vows to destroy them all and reduce Earth to a wasteland. Joe Accelerates to stop him, and winds up disappearing from Earth altogether. As Britain and the remaining 00-Cyborgs despair, Ivan tells them that he can still sense Joe's presence. He is featured in the ending as a shadowed silhouette, as he and the 00-Cyborgs watch Igarashi and Lucy from afar as the two talk about their future plans. The ending states that the world will never know of the 00-Cyborgs' fight and victory over Emperor and his Blessed organization. Abilities As a 00-Cyborg, Britain has physical capabilities that exceed far beyond the average human's. Like his fellow 00-Cyborgs, Britain can also summon a digital interface screen that can be interacted with. His body is also installed with an internal radio that allows him to communicate with his fellow 00-Cyborgs without being heard by normal humans, like his manga incarnation. Like his previous incarnations, Britain has the ability to transform into anything he wants by touching his belly button. The movie also shows him blending in and phasing into a brick wall and able to bend or stretch his body to evade enemy fire or constrict foes. He can also fly by morphing insect wings from his back, and is strong enough to carry a fellow 00-Cyborg during flight. The movie shows that Britain can also do partial transformations, such as transforming one of his fingers into keys to pick locks. Due to his cybernetics being nanomachines operating on a cellular level, he has an immunity to The Teacher's machine controlling polymers as the projectiles that deploy them simply bounce right off him with no ill effects. Gallery Cyborg007-great.jpg Call of Justice 007.png 007's UNG file.png|007's UNG file Notes *According to 007's UNG File: G.B. was born on April Fool's Day (April 1st) (This is incorrect as he was born on January 4th), weighs 70kg (154 lbs) and is 183 cm. in height. (6'). Category:Call of Justice characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters